Mario and Luigi: Randomness
by Sayanprince
Summary: peach has been captured... again. join mario and luigi in another one of their quests!


Disclaimer: Any and all Nintendo related items or characters do not belong to me. Sadly, they thought them up first.

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm new here so sorry if my story is a bit second rate. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

!#&()!#&()!#&()

It was another typical day in the mushroom kingdom. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were enjoying a picnic at Peach's castle. As soon as Mario turned to grab the picnic basket, the area got very dark. Mario heard the familiar evil laugh of a certain Koopa King.

"Bowser, I can't allow you to kidnap the princess again."

"You're too late my 'stached friend. The princess has been taken to my castle by the koopatrol."

"When did that happen!"

"While you were blabbing on to me with your holier-than-thou attitude."

Mario looked over at Peach's empty chair. "Mama Mia! Bowser, you vile fiend!"

"Ha!" Bowser laughed, "You give me too many compliments considering you're my rival."

Mario said nothing.

"I had better get back to my castle," Bowser continued, "The lovely princess awaits! Ah,here comes the Koopa Kruiser now. So long, suckers!"

"Hmm…" Mario thought, "I got it! Luigi!"

"Yes brother?"

"Let's do the High Jump Technique!"

Luigi jumped on top of Mario, squishing him. Mario sprung back into shape and grabbed onto Luigi's feet. The resulting force sent them high… too high. Anyway, as Mario and Luigi fell through the sky, Bowser's sinister plan was at work.

Meanwhile

"Alright," Bowser said, "we need more electricity."

"Yes, your gnarliness." A koopatrol replied.

"QUICKLY!"

"(gulp) yes sir!"

"KAMMY!"

"Yes sire?" Kammy Koopa replied.

"The plan must be pulled off perfectly. If you fail again, I'll tear to shreds!"

"Yes sir!"

"Of course sir!" the koopatrol said

"YOU'RE STILL HERE! GRAWRRRR!"

Somewhere else

"You here something?" Mario asked Luigi as they fell through the skies.

"Yeah"

"So, how hard do you think the ground below us is?"

"Well, I don't think we'll ever know."

"Why not?"

"Festival of balloons."

As the superstars of the mushroom kingdom fell, they landed on a hot air balloon and hitched a ride to a safe place.

"Isn't it lucky there were no bad guys in that balloon?" Mario asked as they hopped off, landing safely on the ground.

"Not lucky," Luigi replied, "Predictable."

Mario was getting tired of Luigi, so he hit him on the head with his hammer, knocking him out. Mario decided to take a nap.

The next morning

"Bowser, Mario will come and beat you up again." Peach warned

"Not this time, I have a secret weapon!" Bowser replied

"As always"

"Why I oughtta…"

"Sir , an unknown object is approaching!" Kammy exclaimed

"Put it on audio"

She put the incoming message through.

"Long live Queen Bean!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Is that?" Kammy asked

"Peasly!" Bowser finished.

"And a me!" Mario exclaimed

"let's a go!" Luigi added

"They are approaching at unthinkable speeds!" Kammy exclaimed some more

"What kind of vehicle do they have?" Bowser asked.

" does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"That vehicle goes faster than anything I've ever seen! I want one!"

Well, it's your lucky day, they're docking."

"Yes! Set up all traps. Get Mario alive, I don't care about the other two.

"No! Luigi, Peasly!" Peach exclaimed

"Gwahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed.

Meanwhile…

" Well," Prince Peasly stated, "that was easy enough!"

"Too easy" Mario replied.

"I'll go ahead. I'll meet you in there at….sometime. Good luck!"

"Thanks, we'll probably need it."

"Yeah," Luigi added, "Knowing Bowser, he probably set up like 30 traps.

"But we can take it."

"Alright," Peasly said, "so long!"

Meanwhile… again

"Exactly how many traps did you set?" Bowser asked Kammy.

"Too many to count sir."

"Perfect. Set up the final trap and surround it with at least 50 koopatrol."

"Yes sir!"

Back with the superstars

"Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it odd that we are this far into the castle and we haven't encountered a single trap?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, what's that?" Mario said, pointing to a collapsed figure.

"Huh?"

"Prince Peasly! Are you okay?"

"(cough) I will be." The injured prince replied.

"What did this?" Luigi asked.

"Advance 15 feet then stop." Peasly demanded.

"Exactly 15 feet?"

"Yes…"

"And then what?" Luigi asked

"A deep pit of piranha plants will open" Peasly told them.

"How deep?" Luigi managed to say through his chattering teeth.

"Too deep, It's also too wide" Peasly said as he turned to look at Mario.

"Are you up for it?"

"Yes"

"Good (cough) luck."

Farther into the castle

"Mario is back, huh?" stated a koopatrol

"Yeah" replied another

"Heh, I ain't fightin' 'im!" exclaimed a third

"Hey! You three down there!" Yelled the Koopamaster

(gulp)

"Stop slacking!"

"Yes sir!"

At the piranha pit

"Here goes-a-nothing."

"Please don't make me" Luigi was whining

Luigi looked back to the injured prince only to find he wasn't there

"Spin Jump!"

!#&()!#&()!#&()

A/N: That's finally the end of my first chapter ever. Here are some things to think about:

What will happen to the injured Prince Peasly?

Will Mario's plan work?

What is Bowser's secret weapon?

Send in your suggestions and reviews.


End file.
